poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen Enters the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge/Transcript
This is a transcript for Lightning McQueen Enters the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. Going back to The Nightmare Before Christmas world/Meeting the Fantasyland Engines film opens with the 1977 horror film, The Car, some people are running away from a black car, that is on a murderous rampage. The police officers tries to stop it but the Car rams them over *Jack: Watch out for the Car! *Flame Princess: Get out of the way! *Rita: her eyes I can't watch! *Lightning McQueen: Watch out on your left! *The Jammy Dodger: No he meant your other left! *Princess Bubblegum: screams *Luke: his back turned to the screen I can't look! What's happening, McQueen? *Lightning McQueen: You wouldn't wanna know. *Slime Princess: Tactics, people. Tactics. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and Ashes! *Twilight Sparkle: Guys! *Spike: We've got a call coming in from Finn McMissile. *The Lemon Sweeter: Put it on screen, quick! I don't think I can take much more of watching innocent people get killed by a mad machine. puts Finn on the screen *The Lemon Sweeter: That's better. *Mater: Howdy, Finn. What's up? *Finn McMissile: It's time to return to The Nightmare Before Christmas world. *Hugo: Whoo! Alright! *Lumpy Space Princess: Yippee! *Percy: (whistled in glee) Alright! *The Jammy Dodger: I can't wait! *Jack: Let's go! *Cal: Yay! *Rita: Alright you guys, don't get too excited. *Jack: Sorry, Rita. *Princess Bubblegum: Let's get ready. *The Lemon Sweeter: Okay. *Marceline Abadeer: You okay, Mater? is quivering *Mater: I don't know... What if the Ghostlight gets us? *Cruz Ramirez: Mater, there's no such thing as the Ghostlight. *Mater: There is too. *Casey Jr.: How can you be so sure if there isn't any proof? Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, and the other Fantasyland Engines arrive *Lightning McQueen: Casey Jr.! Guys! Hey! *Dusty Crophopper: What are you guys doing here? *Casey Jr.: Just visiting. Miss C. Ella said we could take time off to help you guys. *Toots: Even, we can handle things. *Tillie: Toots was right, guys, we need to keep up our strength. *Tootle: ??, Katy the Caboose was even *Montana: ??? *Emma: *Puffle: *Ivor: ??? *Jebediah: *Georgia: *Pete: *Farnsworth: *Alfred: *Melissa: *Tom Jerry: *Azul: ??? *Greendale Rocket: *Johnny: So, *Doc: *Jacob Pneumatic: *Huey: *Timothy Timkens: *Bonnie: *Jason: *Sir Reginald: *Sasha: *Chugs: [ *Wheely: Arriving in the Hinderlands/In Halloween Town team arrive in the Hinderlands Narrator: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told.. took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've properly wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. door shaped like a Jack-O-Lantern opens Mater: Holley Uh, ladies first. Holley Shiftwell: If you say so. jumps through the door others follow [ [ Mayor of Halloween Town: voice And now, the award for the most spines tingled by a non corporal being. Jack's Return (LMEtNBCOR) team and Jack race back into Halloween Town only to find the place deserted Mater: Huh. Well, that's weird. Lightning McQueen: What happened here? Jack: That's strange. The town's deserted. Hmm... then the gate shuts, making the heroes turn in surprise. A skeleton then approaches. Jack and the team look at it Jack Skellington: Oh, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jack. Jack Skell... jumps back as the skeleton tries pound them. Two more arrive and they roar at Jack, who brings out his Soul Robber Lightning McQueen: You... You're not from Halloween Town are you? Talk with the three Hydes/Oogie Shadow battle 1/The Witching Hour purple patches on the ground disappear. Jack and the team look around Lightning McQueen: What happened while we were gone? hear something shatter and look towards the town hall Jack Skellington: Someone's inside. head over to the town hall and run into Mr. Hyde Mr. Hyde: I'm not making any more traps! Oh, Jack, Team McQueen! It's you! Jack Skellington: What exactly happened while we were gone? Mr. Hyde: Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed Oogie back together again. Smaller Hyde: Bags, bugs and all. Small Hyde: Oogie is back! Mr. Hyde: Dr. Finkelstein proposed a plan for the next Halloween. He said you wanted a 'Dangerous Halloween' so we organized one to make you happy. He said if we didn't, you might never come back. Lightning McQueen: Do you think that using ghosts and skeletons to hurt people is Jack's idea of a good Halloween!? Mr. Hyde: We just wanted you to come back. We set up booby traps all over the place. But then hordes of ghosts and skeletons appeared out of nowhere, attacking everyone. Soon it wasn't even safe to be on the streets. Jack Skellington: This is a disaster. We've got to find the Doctor. Mr. Hyde: Jack, Team McQueen, I want to help too. Let me record your story so it's not lost. Don't forget. Smaller Hyde: Save it now... Small Hyde: Or risk doing it again. team do so and head into the town hall. They take cautious steps but then stop when they see a black shape rising from the ground Jack Skellington: What's this? black shape grows and takes form of Oogie Boogie's Shadow Oogie Boogie's Shadow: Jaaaaaack! Song starts playing as a fight ensues Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well~ Jack and Team McQueen~ Finally made it, huh?~ Ooh, I've been waiting~ So, how do you like my Oogie Town?~ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~ Jack Skellington: It's over! It's over!~ This time you've gone too far!~ Lightning McQueen: It's over! We're serious!~ Just who do you think you are?~ Jack Skellington: Just because you fooled the town~ Doesn't make you king~ You better give up. Surrender now~ We're fixing everything~ Oogie Boogie: That's what you think, Hah!~ But you couldn't be more wrong~ And this shall be the last time~ You hear the Oogie song~ Wow~ Ghosts: Wow~ Oogie Boogie: Wow~ Finding Clown/The Hanging Tree [ Hanging Men search/Lock battle 1 [ - Lock battle 2/The Crypt Creeper [ Giant Spider fight/Heading to Dr. Finkelstein's lab Changing Brains (LMEtNBCOR) [Jack and the Team reach the top of the building where they find Dr. Finkelstein look at the view Jack Skellington: Dr. Finkelstein! Why are you doing this? Dr. Finkelstein: Ah, Jack. I see you and your friends managed to make it here... around to face them You've been busy, Jack and friends. I think it's time for you to rest. head opens, revealing a bug like brain inside. Jack and the team gasp Jack Skellington: Oogie switched your brain! Dr. Finkelstein: Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device. I made it especially for you. machine in front of him sparks. Claws descend from the ceiling and spin before retracting. Jack and the team see the Doctor's real brain on a trolley near by Jack Skellington: We have to switch the Doctor's real brain back to save him. Let's see... Mater, if you open his head from behind, then Guido you get in front of him and throw his real brain in... Yes! That should work! Lightning McQueen: Uh, Jack? Forgetting something? Jack Skellington: Wait a minute. I have the Sleeping Soup that Sally made. Good remembering, McQueen. gives the soup to Dr. Finkelstein and he falls asleep then awakens as the song Dr. Finkelstein's song starts playing and a fight ensues Dr. Finkelstein: This town has changed, my friends~ Since you've been away~ Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's way~ Jack Skellington: Doctor, please!~ Oh, can't you see you're wrong?~ Dr. Finkelstein: You WERE the king and heroes, but now you're nothing but prey~ Oogie Boogie is back and he's planing to stay~ Lightning McQueen: It's a crazy web you're weaving~ Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving~ Team McQueen and Jack Skellington: Doctor, please!~ It's not too late~ Dr. Finkelstein: All my machines will seal your fate~ My lasers will slice you,~ My knives will cut deep~ And when it's all over~ Sally, she will weep~ The days of your good natured mayhem and heroics are through!~ I'll tear up this town and I'm starting with you~ Well, now my friends, it seems you lost your crown!~ In a few mere moments, you'll all be 6 feet in the ground!~ Jack Skellington: Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?~ Dr. Finkelstein: No more tricks, your friends are now your foes~ And now this dance is nearing its close~ Jack Skellington: All these people that you're hurting Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting~ Doctor, please! Your thinking is all wrong!~ Dr. Finkelstein: In a moment finally you'll be gone!~ Jack Skellington:Your intentions are evil! Your thoughts are all bad! The thing that you work for Is no more than a cad!~ When finally I get that Foul brain out of you You'll see no more foe But a friend that is true!~ Dr. Finkelstein: This town has changed, my friends~ Since you've been away~ Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Booie's way~ Jack Skellington: Doctor, Please!~ Oh, can't you see you're wrong?~ Dr. Finkelstein: You were the king~ But now you're nothing but prey!~ Oogie Boogie is back~ And he's planning to stay.~ Jack Skellington: It's a crazy web you're weaving~ Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving~ Doctor, please!~ It's not too late!~ Dr. Finkelstein: All my machines will seal your fate!~ My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Sally, she will weep!~ The days of your good natured Mayhem are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you!~ Well, now, my friends It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground!~ Jack Skellington: Stop at once!~ Can't you see this is absurd?~ Dr. Finkelstein: No more tricks, your friends are now your foes~ And now this dance is nearing its close~ Jack Skellington: All these people that you're hurting Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting~ Doctor, please! Your thinking is all wrong!~ Dr. Finkelstein: In a moment finally you'll be gone!~ My blades are now spinning! My creations are large! When they move towards you There's no question who's in charge!~ If by some chance You survive the attack There'll be many more You'd better watch your back! This town has changed, my friends~ Since you've been away~ Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Booie's way~ Jack Skellington: Doctor, Please!~ Oh, can't you see you're wrong?~ Dr. Finkelstein: You were the king~ But now you're nothing but prey!~ Oogie Boogie is back~ And he's planning to stay.~ Jack Skellington: It's a crazy web you're weaving~ Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving~ Doctor, please!~ It's not too late!~ Dr. Finkelstein: All my machines will seal your fate!~ My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Sally, she will weep!~ The days of your good natured Mayhem are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you!~ Well, now, my friends It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground!~ Jack Skellington: Stop at once!~ Can't you see this is absurd?~ Dr. Finkelstein: No more tricks, your friends are now your foes~ And now this dance is nearing its close~ Jack Skellington: All these people that you're hurting Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting~ Doctor, please! Your thinking is all wrong!~ Dr. Finkelstein: In a moment finally you'll be gone!~ Jack Skellington:You shoot and attack us It rolls off our backs! I'm not your enemy I'm the Pumpkin King, Jack!~ When this is all over Good friends we will be! You'll praise Oogie no more! You can take that from me!~ fight ends and Guido puts the Doctor's real brain in his head before closing it. The St. Patrick's Day Door appears in a flash of light. Dr. Finkelstein rolls up to Jack and the team Dr. Finkelstein: I'm sorry, Jack and friends. I never imagined that my brain would be replaced and the town deceived... Jack Skellington: Doctor, the St. Patrick's Day Door. Dr. Finkelstein: Indeed, that is a holiday door. Hmm. gasps Jack, what's today's date? Mater: Hang on, just let me check my calendar. it out and reads it It's Decemeber... 23rd. I think. Lightning McQueen: What? Mater, give me that. the calendar from Mater and gasps when he sees the date Jack, today's December 24th! Jack Skellington: gasps You're right, McQueen! Oh, no! It's almost Christmas!! Dr. Finkelstein: I wonder what's happening with the Christmas Door... Let's hope we can find it soon. Jack Skellington: My friends and I need to go back to the pumpkin patch. But it won't be easy, because Oogie's monsters have possessed the pumpkins at the entrance, blocking anyone from entering. Dr. Finkelstein: Hmmm... I know! We'll scare those monsters out of the pumpkins! Give me just a moment... Doctor trundles away. Sally arrives, a present in hand Sally: Is the doctor himself again? Jack Skellington: Yes! He's making a device to help us defeat Oogie's army. Sally: Jack, do you think this might be helpful, too? Jack Skellington: What's this? present disappears and Jack turns into his Santa Jack form Jack Skellington: It's Sandy's costume! Finkelstein comes back Dr. Finkelstein: Oh, that outfit really suits you! I've completed the scare device! If I told you what's in it though, that would ruin the surprise! Hide this in your Sandy bag and use it to stun Oogie's monsters! Pumpkin Patch/Barrel's Maze gang arrive in the Pumpkin Patch Mater: Dadgum. Look at this place. Holly Shiftwell: Behemoth, the pumpkin patch is a mess. Pumpkin Head/Runaway Clown/Vampire Brothers [ - Mayor's Madhouse [ Casino Clash (LMEtNBCOR) Lightning and the others approach what appears to be the real Oogie Boogie in his casino Jack Skellington: Oogie! Return the Holiday Leaders to thier worlds! Oogie Boogie: I can assure you, the leader of every holiday is right where he should be. And you're looking at him. Lightning McQueen: We don't mean you, Oogie. Jack Skellington: Where are you holding Sandy? Oogie Boogie: Jaack. Weren't you and your allies listening? I said I had a debt to repay old Sandy Claws; a debt I'm going to pay back in person. I don't want you or you little sidekicks causing any trouble while I'm on my little visit, so I've hidden the Christmas door behind something quite nasty. So in the meantime, let's say we have some fun. The Oogie Casino is now opened! lights in the casino turn on and Jack and the others jump in front of Oogie Oogie Boogie: What are we gambling for you ask? Nothing all that valuable, just your life and the lives of Team McQueen! Cue the music! music starts as a battle ensues Oogie's Shadow defeated Oogie Boogie: Huff... Huff... You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap. Still, the real losers are you and your allies, Jack... For he who has the last laugh wins! slinks down and it turns out its not the real Oogie Boogie at all but his shadow in disguise, surprising Jack, Lightning and the others Jack Skellington: What's this? Oogie Boogie's Shadow: Congragulations, Hero. You defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh? chuckles The real me is in Christmas Town. Bye now! shadow explodes and the Easter Door appears in a flash of light Mater: Is that... Jack Skellington: The Easter Door? But, where's the Christmas door? We better get back to the plaza. team and Jack jump into the hole in the floor and the screen turns black as the sound of water splashing can be heard Spiral Hill (LMEtNBCOR) and the team arrive back at the Fountain where Halloween Town's citizens cheer and clap for them team head into the town hall Mater: Who should we talk to first? [ Christmas Town (LMEtNBCOR) are at the Hinderlands with Saving Sandy (LMEtNBCOR) [ Taking Out the Trash (LMEtNBCOR) [The sleigh is flying past the moon when the Halloween present the elf snuck into the sack pops open and Oogie falls from the sleigh Oogie Boogie: Jaaaack! You and your little sidekicks won't get off so easily! I'm the Seven Holidays King! plummets into a garbage dump and gets up Oogie Boogie: Noo! This can't be happening! in anger bugs crawl across the dump to Oogie carrying pieces of trash with them as they go Santa Claus: Jack! Lightning! Look! Lightning and the others turn to see a ginormous Oogie Boogie rising from the dump Oogie Boogie: JAAAAAAACK!!! now giant Oogie plods towards them causing the ground to shake Jack Skellington: Sandy! We'll take care of Oogie! You hurry up and deliver those presents! Santa Claus: Gladly! Merry Christmas, Jack and friends! Ho ho ho! flies off on the Halloween themed sleigh. Jack and the others head over to Oogie Mater: What is that? Lightning McQueen: Is that... gas? Jack Skellington: Maybe I can use it to my advantage. fight and Oogie falls down. He then gets up again Oogie Boogie: Oh, Jack.. I'm just getting started. and the team approach Oogie Jack Skellington: Let's dance! Oogie Boogie: It's payback time! Jack Skellington: Is that all you got to say? fight ensues Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well~ What little pests you are~ Still around, huh?~ Oooh, can't say I like that~ So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender?~ Jack Skellington: It's over, it's over!~ Your scheme is about to fail~ It's over, you're finished here~ Your next stop will be jail~ Oogie Boogie: He mocks me, he fights me~ I don't know which is worse~ I might just split a seem now if I don't die laughing first~ Jack Skellington: What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed. sings You're bad and now you're tall~ change to his Santa Jack form spoken It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall! Oogie Boogie: Talk talk talk, but I'll tell you~ This giant's goin' nowhere!~ If I were you, I'd take a hike!~ There's danger in the air!~ pounds on bars as Jack lands on his feet Oogie Boogie: Whoa-Oh~ Jack Skelington: Whoa-Oh~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa-Oh~ Mater: Whoa-Oh~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa-Oh~ Jack Skellington: Whoa-oh, I'm the only pumpkin King~ blocks hit Oogie Halloween Town citizens can see the fight happening from the fountain Jack Skellington: Halloween Town is mine! Oogie Boogie: Well aren't we confident? turns into his Pumpkin King form Jack Skellington: Well, I'm feeling angry and there's plenty left to do~ We fought your most welcome help and now we're after you!~ Oogie Boogie: Even if you catch me~ You could never do me in!~ I'm ten stories high and just as strong~ Which means I'm gonna win!~ Team McQueen: Whoa-oh~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa-ho~ Jack Skelington: Whoa-Oh~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa-Oh~ Mater: Whoa-Oh~ Jack Skellington: I'm the only Pumpkin King!~ listens from the lab Jack Skellington: This ends here. Oogie Boogie: I'm laughing to death! turns back to his own form Lightning McQueen: It's over! You're finished!~ Percy: You'll never get away!~ Jack Skellington: You, the seven holidays king? That'll be the day!~ Oogie Boogie: How feeble! How childish!~ Is that the best you got?~ You think that you're all heroes, Jack.~ But I think you are not.~ song pauses for a moment Oogie Boogie: I'm the Seven Holidays King! Jack Skellington: You're king of nothing! Lightning McQueen: Yeah! You're troublemaking ends here! glows purple Oogie Boogie: Whoa! Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare~ rises from the ground Cause I'm the gamblin' Boogie Man~ Although I don't play fair~ lands back on the ground It's much more fun, I must confess~ # With lives are on the line~ Not mine, of course,~ But yours, my friends~ Now that'd be just fine.~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa-Oh~ Jack Skelington: Whoa-Oh~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa-Oh~ Mater: Whoa-oh~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa-oh~ Team McQueen and Jack Skellington: Whoa-oh~ I'm (Jack's) the only Pumpkin King!~ delivers the final blow and dozens of bugs fall out of Oogie as a result Oogie Boogie: Grooooh... Not again! spews out more bugs as he starts to come apart Oogie Boogie: My precious bugs... My precious bugs... My precious bugs... slumps to the ground and dies. Team McQueen cheer The Holidays are saved/Saying Goodbye to Jack the fight with Oogie, Santa is in his real sleigh Santa Claus: Whew! For a moment there, I thought I was too late, but I managed to deliever the presents in time. Mater: And it was all while we kept Oogie busy. Lightning McQueen: Jack, I think you owe Santa an apology. Jack Skellington: I'm so... sighs Forgive me, for causing you trouble again. Santa Claus: No Jack, this time I owe you my gratitude. Thank you for saving my life. And you too, Team McQueen. flies away. Jack and the team watch and wave as he flies into the sky. Santa's sleigh flies past the moon Santa Claus: Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho! scene pans out to Spiral Hill where Jack, Sally and Team McQueen stand together Sally: I was so scared, Jack and friends. Jack Skellington: You know, it's strange. Whenever I set out to find something noew... My eyes are opened to a larger world. Sally: You're not leaving again, are you? Jack Skellington: No. Something tells me the most wonderful discoveries are a little closer to home. Lightning McQueen: Very true, Jack. Very true. Mater: Shoot. You know, I hope Ryan is okay when he and his team come here. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah. And we better get going. Shall we say goodbye to Jack? Lightning McQueen: Absolutely. Team McQueen: Bye, Jack! Bye, Sally! Jack Skellington: Bye, McQueen and friends. See you soon. McQueen enter the portal back to their world. Jack and Sally kiss in front of the moon while Zero watches and flies up and around it film ends Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Ryantransformer